Where I Belong
by Melted Flames
Summary: Summary: She was standing right there, so close she could touch him, yet, she could not move. He was not acknowledging her… or maybe he was, only a little too violently. SasuSaku


Where I Belong…

One Shot

-

A/N: I use Japanese in my fics a lot now, so, if there is something you don't understand, the bottom has (in order of appearance) all of the words used! Hope it helps!

-

Summary: She was standing right there, so close she could touch him, yet, she could not move. He was not acknowledging her… or maybe he was, only a little too violently. SasuSaku

-

Disclaimer: Naruot is now owned by me. It is owned by one of the most luck people inthe world named Misashi Kishimoto.

-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-

"Not much to look at, are you?" a rude, feminine voice sneered. No response followed the insult, only a glare that would rival Hyuga Neji's. Although the look would have no affect on someone like Uchiha Sasuke, it was obvious whom the girl had learned from. The only thing stopping the woman questioning Haruno Sakura from screaming with a mix of anxiety and fear was the man appearing behind her.

"Shoru! Who's the girl?" asked said man as the woman he was addressing turned to face him.

"An easy to lure Konoha-nin" She answered.

"So the plan is soon to be complete?"

"I wouldn't say it that way. I doubt anyone even knows she's missing." She answered, waving her hand at Sakura as if to dismiss her.

"Wait, remind me again why we kidnapped her?" The blonde man asked, a new idea plastering a smirk on his face. "If she's just used for pleasure like it looks, she'll be noticed, but only by the men. No man in their right mind would go after a woman." He said, taking a step towards her.

"Although she seems rather loose-"

"I am no whore. You'll see what I'm capable of as soon as I get out of here."

"She's the _hokage's_ _deshi_," The woman called Shoru said with an eye-role. "And it seems she is quite full of herself for it."

"Well then, if no one comes in two weeks, I'll find something… entertaining for her to do." He said before leaving with the purple-haired woman.

Seeing her capturers leave, Sakura scanned the room. 'There's no lock on that door.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Blood. It was the only thought in his mind as Uchiha Sasuke took a step. It was everywhere. He wouldn't be surprised if it began to fall from the sky. From his eyes, from anywhere, anywhere but where it should.

It didn't feel right, things had happened too easily. 'Too easily.' Nearly his entire life had been devoted to the killing of Uchiha Itachi, yet, he felt so damn incomplete! Wasn't the act of fulfilling your goal supposed to make you happy? Proud? But, for Sasuke, he felt unsure of himself.

-

-

** Revenge was supposed to make him happy!**

**- **

'_Not you, nor I'_

Now, not only was Itachi laying dead yet somehow alive and bringing full-on paranoia, but, his brothers death was bringing back words which had never contained such a haunting meaning.

Hyperventilating, Sasuke kicked his brother's body again. Still, no feeling of end.

"Dammit!" he yelled. "It's not fair!!!"

Burning his brother's body with Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu, Sasuke glared.

After all was said and done (though very little had actually been said on either Uchiha's part), Sasuke realized something. Itachi _had_ left a mark. Not only was the sole Uchiha almost out of chakra, but other various damages was going to leave him in a nearly defenseless position for the rest of... who knew when. One dislocated shoulder (which he had fixed with something he once saw Sakura do after the fight with Aoi), a broken hip, various cuts, scrapes, and gashes through out his body, a fractured wrist, a ripped hamstring, a damaged tendon from Chidori later, and everyone else from Hebi dead, and he had killed Itachi.

Coming across a small clearing, Sasuke sat down, and promptly fell asleep.

-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

"God dammit Naruto!!!! I'm trying!" yelled Tsunade.

"But Baa-chan! She's been missing for almost a week!"

"Naruto!!!! It's been three days, not a week!" Tsunade said logically.

"But everyday without Sakura-chan is like a lifetime!" complained the Uzamaki.

"Even so, she can take care of herself. Do you honestly doubt my skills at both her shishou and hokage? I can and will get her back, okay, " yelled the Godaime, her hands secretly searching under her desk for a bottle of sake, she knew it was somewhere. " Tell you what Naruto. If it really makes you feel better, if Sakura isn't back in… eight days… today is the?" she lingered on the date. Two bottles of sake and it was the same day, one bottle of sake and Naruto in a room? It was a week.

"The sixteenth Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said responsibly.

"Right, the sixteenth. On the twenty-fourth of September, you may assemble a team of _**no more than**_ six!" she said. Surprisingly, as the hokage went back to her paperwork, Naruto left. Had he finally found the left over remains of a clue? "Shizune?" Tsunade called while opening her last bottle of sake.

"What is it?" the brown-haired disciple asked.

"Find me Pakkun, I need him to track someone." Tsunade said as her idea materialized before hr very eyes.

"Hai, demo, dare?" she asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade said. Shizune sighed.

"We've been over this before Tsunade-sama! We can't find him!"

"Which is exactly why we need Pakkun. But, only Pakkun, I'm sure he can manage something." She said stubbornly. Shizune let out a sigh as she forced herself not to argue. "Sakura deserves something to return to." The Godaime muttered under her breath, but, Shizune heard her, and silently agreed.

-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

"Little bitch! You think you can leave?" the loud voice of Shoru broke a precious silence Sakura had grown to love. "You know what?" Shoru suddenly appeared behind her, a chakra rope around Sakura's entire torso. "I'm going to use these," she somehow managed to succeed in keeping Haruno Sakura motionless against a tree. "And I'm going to put up a sign; 'Whore for sale. One time per customer' any client is your problem, not mine. If you injure them, your little friends - you know the two blondes, the three brunettes? Them - Will pay." A shrill but serious threat. Sakura knew a team would come soon. "Here, write it!" Shoru demanded, kicking a large brush, bowl of ink, and plank of wood in front of Sakura.

Watching smirking Shoru disappear, Sakura replaced her sorrow with rage.

"A normal girl would get customers I about an hour, but, with your looks, you'll be lucky to get one today." The purple-haired kunoichi said as she went in. "oh, and um… whore? Unado will be out here in a minute to watch you." She said before shutting the door.

"Maybe I should be your first client." Suggested the man in front of Sakura. Unado sickened her in away close to Orochimaru.

"Get away from me." She said with a glare.

"Why? You're all tied up, aren't you? What can _you_ do?" he asked arrogantly. The Haruno's answer was not in words, but in violence. She pumped Chakra to her legs and tapped the tree she was on. As it came crashing down to the ground, Haruno Sakura smirked.

"That." She said proudly.

"Did you forget how you got here, or are you just an idiot? Shoru and I _drain_ chakra, you wont have any left by the time I'm done with this, and then, I'll have my way."

Sakura let out a scream as the blonde man out his hand on her wrist, draining her chakra in an alarmingly painful fast method.

-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

"Sakura." Uchiha Sasuke woke as he somehow recognized a scream he hadn't heard in three years.

"Sa- Su- Ke –Kun!" Yup, definitely Sakura. Why she screamed _his_ name was not something Sasuke knew. But it did make him think she still trusted _him_ more that anyone. She still depended on _him_ to save her. "Kudasai! Tasuke!" her voice was wavering and cracking as she plead for help.

As his feet led him to where the screams where coming from (he had no idea why he let them), The only known Uchiha heard another scream, one of even more pain, and suddenly his wounds weren't a problem.

-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

"Do you get my meaning yet? Hey, if you're lucky, you'll pass out, I might have drained a little bit too much chakra. I'll still feel everything, but no guarantees you will. Maybe I'll give you some back… it's more fun if both people are-" he was cut off as Sakura tried her hardest to move. By doing so, she cut off his stare, making him feel less intimidating and more angry. "Are you listening to me? Stop moving you little bitch! I know you don't care, but it's harder to keep you in one place so I can-"

"Generally, moving away from you is a sign of rejection. But, I suppose denial wasn't exactly on your list of priorities." Mocked a deep voice.

Sakura tried to say the name of her savior, but found that, with no chakra, came no voice.

"Don't even bother talking whore," Unado sneered. "You have your first customer."

"Customer? I cane here to kill you, not to give you money for rape." Sakura smiled at Sasuke's words.

"Kuso!!!" Unado realized who he was dealing with… or at least who he thought he was dealing with. "Hey, aren't you that guy? Akatsuki, right? Aren't you the one who we made a deal with? Uchiha Itachi, right?" Unado was a bit slow, and his motive was now clear.

"Uchiha Itachi is dead." Sasuke said as if it was nothing wile Sakura gasped. _'Does this mean Sasuke's coming back?'_ she hoped.

"But you have those red eyes, are you his son or his brother or something?" Apparently, Unado knew nearly nothing of his client.

Sasuke made no move to answer him but drawing his sword.

"Sasuke-kun!" The voice of Haruno Sakura was back, and she hated herself for missing his wounds. There was no way he could fight in that condition. His coordination would be messed up from the damaged tendon in his left arm, and using his sword with the hand he was better with was now nearly impossible. With a tear in his right hamstring, and a broken hip, how would he dodge blows? And, with a fractured wrist, how could he do Justus? "Please let me hea-" She stopped when she saw the glare directed at her.

"So he's injured? Thanks. I knew you'd fall for me eventually." Unado said with a smirk.

Sasuke lost it.

"Whoa!! Stop! I can't help it She's hott, okay? Please! NO! Stop!" Unado's scream cut off his plea for help. Apparently, Sasuke was enjoying this. "Help!" the man screamed again as Sasuke stabbed his blade into a pressure point.

"As blood poured out, Unado screamed. "You, girl! Help! I'll undo the ropes, I promise! Just, please, help me!" He yelled as he did as he said he would.

Feeling her chakra begin to return itself, Sakura watched as Sasuke slit a long gash in Unado's stomach.

"Please, he – he's kill- killing me!" the Koroyame managed to choke out through bloody teeth.

As more blood drowned the man and Sasuke lodged his sword in the blonde man's back, Sakura lost her nerve. This was worse than the Forest Of Death. Although Sakura was now accustomed to seeing people killed, this was different.

Had she any chakra to use, she would help the dying man in front of her. But, he had been greedy and drained her chakra in a thirsty need for her body. Not that he had succeeded in the least, but he had put this on himself.

The most she would do was let Sasuke kill him. Although she _could_heal Unado, the psychological damage would be out of control. She could only hope Sasuke end him soon.

Seeing Sakura's look of horror, Sasuke should have been surprised, yet, he was not. Hell, even the revenge-thirsty, proud Sasuke would have been a little concerned, but this was second-level curse-seal Sasuke. Normally, he could control himself, yet, something about being in Sakura's presence made him lose control worse the Juugo. It made him want to kill the person who had inflicted pain on Sakura… over and over again.

More and more damage. Legs broken, hips dislocated, arms out of their sockets, and an alarmingly growing puddle of blood under him, Unado was going to pass outs on. And pass out he did, although Sakura wasn't sure if it was from blood-loss or shock. Yet, Sasuke continued fighting- no, not fighting, killing- the man. He stomped on the man's face over and over again. With a sigh, Uchiha Sasuke slit Unado's jugular veins.

That should have meant Sasuke was done, but it didn't.

"Sakura."

"Sa-su-ke-kun."

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"The other one. The girl."

Sakura made no move to answer. "Very well then." He took another step towards the house in which Shoru was cowering with fear.

"Sasuke-kun! No! Please." She looked at him with pleasing eyes, but no major reactions were responded. Then it hit her.

_ 'This is what he has become.'_

The thought repeated itself over and over again in her mind as she watched Sasuke walk away. Tears formed. '_Why would he care? He's completely gone.' _More tears. _'I love someone who doesn't exist anymore.'_ Shaking. '_But he would listen to someone else. Someone strong, someone who could have make him stay in Konoha._' Sobs. '_And I'll be sitting in one place for the rest of my life, waiting for someone who's long gone. Like a twisted fairytale._' Falling onto the ground. '_No one to hold me when I cry. No one to miss me. No where to go.'_ A fetal position. _'No real love.'_ A hand on her back._ 'Watching others in love and happiness.'_ An arm. '_Knowing Ino might as have won._' A full body collapsed next to hers. '_Time spent like this... forever.' _An arm over her torso. '_I suppose that wouldn't be half bad.'_ She thought with a smile as she turned around.

As the Haruno sat up, she began to summon what little but of chakra to her hands. Sasuke _**needed**_ to be healed. The damaged tendon first, then the awkward job of his hip, then… _a pair of lips over hers? A pair of arms around her._ Her crying stopped. _A pair of onyx eyes staring into her emerald pools of emotion_. Her mental wandering stopped. There was only one thought on her mind…

'_**This Is Where I Belong'**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-

-

-

Japanese used in the story:

**Deshi- apprentice**

**Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu- Fireball Justu **

**Baa-chan- Old Lady**

**-Chan: suffix used on either someone younger than the addresser, or a girl by a guy who finds her attractive (aka: a guy who likes her)**

**Hai: yes**

**Demo- but**

**Dare: who**

**-Kun- suffix used by women for men whom they find attractive (aka: the girl version of –chan) or for older people to address a younger audience.**

**Kudasai: please**

**Tasuke- Help**

**Kuso!: Dammit! or Shit!**

**- **

- A/N: I know the ending was pretty weak, I'm sorry. I sorta wrote this on a whim while I was bored... and tired. I hope you enjoyed it, but if you didn't I can see why. Thanks for reading!


End file.
